zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Freezard
, also known as Freezzards, are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are enemies consisting of what appears to be pure ice that blow cold winds at Link in order to freeze him. They typically appear in cold locations filled with snow and ice; however, they have been known to appear elsewhere. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Freezards are found in the Ice Cavern, Inside Ganon's Castle, and in the Master Quest, Gerudo's Training Ground. They are slow, but mobile, and attack by periodically blowing out an ice gust of wind; if Link comes into contact with it, he will be temporarily encased in a block of ice and rendered immobile. Freezards can be defeated by either a Fire Arrow, Hookshot, or blows from Link's sword. The Megaton Hammer and Din's Fire also prove effective. However, when using the Hookshot, Link must be careful not to attack while the Freezard is releasing it's cold breath as the Hookshot can actually pull Link towards the Freezard. Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Freezards are found predominantly in Snowhead Temple, and a single one appears Beneath the Well. They are identical to their Ocarina of Time counterparts in appearance, but differ from said in that they remain stationary and will only face one direction. While perfectly vulnerable to the Majora's Mask items analog to those from Ocarina of Time, Freezards are particularly vulnerable to Link's Goron form, taking only one punch to defeat. Also, like their Ocarina of Time counterparts, the Hookshot will pull Link towards the Freezard. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Freezards can be found in the Snowpeak Ruins and the Cave of Ordeals. They are large, stationary beasts made of ice that resemble the limbless head and torso of lizards or dragons, with multiple red eyes. Although they cannot move, they are able to turn their heads and attack Link by breathing streams of freezing wind. Early in the dungeon, they serve as obstacles, more than as enemies. Before Link obtains the Ball and Chain, Freezards can only be destroyed by a stationary cannon. The cannons are positioned around the courtyards of the Snowpeak Ruins. Finding cannonballs, loading them, and firing them at Freezards serves as the main obstacle in the Snowpeak Ruins before the Ball and Chain is acquired. That being said, there are still a few Freezards that need to be blasted with a cannon even afterward, as they are out of the reach of the Ball and Chain. When destroyed, Freezards shatter into four to six Mini Freezards that resemble the Freezards from past games. Apparently, Freezards are formed when the Mini Freezards and ice combine. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Freezards are Octoroks encased in ice. They resemble Mini Freezards from Twilight Princess. They can be defeated if Link throws the Boomerang through fire and into them, and then attacks them with his sword. Slashing at an unburned Freezard will cause it to slide away from Link at high speeds, bouncing off walls and other Freezards until they hit Link. Freezards can also be defeated in one hit by shooting them with Light Arrows. Alternatively, if Link hits them enough with his sword, avoiding them as they ricochet off the walls, the ice will eventually break and they will be defeated. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Freezards appear in Tri Force Heroes along with their miniature counterparts, Mini Freezards in the Ice Cavern in the Drablands. There is also a Material item known as Freezard Water which is pure water that comes from a melted Freezard and is said to be the purest of pure water. See also * Mini Freezard es:Freezard de:Eisatmer Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes enemies